Tur Makanan
by aivilien
Summary: Perhatian! Dan seketika semua mata memandang ke arahku. Aku menyeringai puas memandangi wajah-wajah terkejut yang mematung itu. Hah. Tidak ada salahnya kakek mengajariku mantra pendiam melalui mulut.


Lorcan Scamanderㅡ_fanfiction_

Harry Potter milik JK Rowling

[Peringatan: Penuh ketidakjelasan, kegaringan, dan kekurangan lainnya]

* * *

Perhatian! Dan seketika semua mata memandang ke arahku. Aku menyeringai puas memandangi wajah-wajah terkejut yang mematung itu. Hah. Tidak ada salahnya kakek mengajariku mantra pendiam melalui mulut. Hei! Jangan salahkan aku mengenai namanya, itu nama pemberian kakek dan sssst, jangan bilang pada kakek bahwa nama mantra itu sungguh konyol demi janggut Merlin yang warnanya sudah tak terdeteksi lagi!

Aku berjalan dengan bangga melewati mereka. Dengan begini, Aula Besar akan menjadi milikku seorang! Yeay, akhirnya aku bisa makan kentang tumbuk campur madu dan wortel kesukaanku! Selama ini Lysander selalu menghabiskan makanan favoritku itu dengan kebiasaan bangun paginya yang menyebalkan. Tapi begitu di kamar tadi ketika ia bertatapan denganku ia langsung terdiam bagaikan patung.

Ha ha ha. Aku sangat beruntung telah mewarisi penemuan kakekku itu.

Dan mari kita mulai tur makanan kita!

"Halo?" suaraku menggema di Aula Besar dan aku langsung berlari ke meja Ravenclaw yang masih belum tersentuh. Menurut ibuku, makanan di meja Ravenclaw dipastikan paling enak daripada meja asrama lainnya. Sayang sekali aku harus tinggal di Slytherinㅡtidak, bukannya aku tidak suka tinggal di Slytherin. Aku mencintai asramaku itu! Kecuali menu makanannya yang tidak jauh dari ular bakar dan segala jenis spesies ular yang dimasak dan dapat mengurangi spesies ular di muka bumi!ㅡdan tidak pernah merasakan makanan seenak di meja Ravenclaw. Aku mengambil paha kalkun terbesar yang pernah kulihat dan mataku terbelalak begitu aku berada di gigitan pertamaㅡ

ㅡaku muntah. Aku tidak percaya Ibu membohongiku! Makanan di meja Ravenclaw sangat jauh dari perkataan ibuku. Aku langsung menjauh dengan gerakan sarat kejijikan dari meja tempat ibuku menghabiskan hari-hari remajanya dengan makanan menjijikkan yang pernah ada.

Kali ini mataku menjelajah ke meja para singa. Ya, ya, ya, meja Gryffindor dimana tidak ada satupun keluargaku yang terdampar disana, syukurnya. Aku berjalan ke meja itu. Menurut Bibi Hermioneㅡyang setiap minggu mampir ke rumahku, entah kebiasaan itu kembali berjalan, aku tidak peduli, tapi aku peduli akan pendapatnya, tentang makanan di meha Gryffindorㅡnila sambal terasi sangat lezat dan aku harus mencobanya karena sambal terasi tidak ada di meja asrama lainnya karena sambal terasi itu warna merah dan Gryffindor itu bernuansa merah. Jangan tanya aku tentang korelasinya itu.

Omong-omong sekarang aku sedang mencobanya. Dan aku mengangguk pada diriku sendiri. Lumayan juga. Tidak buruk, dan jauh lebih baik dari pada makanan aneh di meja Ravenclaw. Aku meraih minuman yang ada di depanku. Cairan berwarna cokelat bening dengan beberapa es batu di atasnya. Hah, yang benar saja. Memakai es batu? Halo? Para peri rumah itu tentunya bisa menggunakan sihir mereka untuk membuat minuman ini tetap dingin. Aku tak habis pikir.

Kusesap minuman itu dan insting peka terhadap tumbuhan warisan dari ibuku langsung terasa di tubuhku. Aku tahu minuman ini dari tumbuhan apa. Dan mataku tak bisa menahan untuk tak berputarㅡkebiasaan Rose Weasley yang menyebalkan dan terlalu sering untuk kuluhat dan terlalu tak tahan untuk tak menirunyaㅡketika satu kata melayang di benakku.

Teh. Minuman ini berasal dari daun teh. Yang diseduh dan dicampur es batu. Minuman yang tak ada kesan mewah-mewahnya sama sekali. Dasar Gryffindor kampungan!

Aku meletakkan es teh itu, dan berlalu ke arah meja yang didominasi warna kuning norak yang merusak penglihatan. Aku mendekati piring besar yang dibuat dari anyaman, yang diatasnya terdapat daun pisang yang dirangkai menjadi alasnya danㅡtadaaaaah! Di atas daun pisang itu berdiri sebuah gunung berbentuk segitiga sempurna dengan warna norak yang pasti kau tahu warna apa.

Kuning!

Benar-benar norak, bukan?

Mendekati benda norak itu. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa itu adalah nasi. Berwarna kuning. Berbentuk segitiga sempurna.

Tampilannya memang norak tapi harumnyaㅡbeeeeeh! Membuatku langsung mengambil sendok yang ada didekatku dan menyendok nasi berwarna kuning itu sehingga membuatnya tak berbentuk segitiga sempurna lagi. Tapi itu bukan masalah, karena begitu nasi kuningㅡlebih singkat dengan memanggilnya seperti ituㅡitu mendarat di indera perasaku aku langsung merasakanㅡ

ㅡaku ingin memakannya lagi! Beberapa kali menyendok nasi kuning tanpa lauk apapun, membuatku merasa tak puas. Aku mengambil beberapa lauk di sekitar nasi kuning itu, ada tahuㅡlembeknya minta ampun! Tapi tetap enak, kok!ㅡ, ada tempeㅡkata Ibu tempe sedang mahal-mahalnya di Eropa, sehingga ia harus ber-_Apparate_ ke Indonesia untuk harga yang lebih terjangkauㅡ, ada ikan teriㅡkecil-kecil dan kriuk yang lezatㅡ, ada sayur mayur yang kusisakan untuk penghuni Hufflepuff yang lainnya, dan beberapa lauk yang tak kutahu namanya tapi rasanya sangat lezaaaaaat! Kau harus mencobanya! Jauh lebih lezat dari nila sambal terasi dan es teh.

Setelah kenyang dengan nasi kuning beserta lauknya yang berlimpah. Aku mengambil minumannya dan mataku langsung jatuh pada cairan bening yang tak menarik itu. Dan begitu aku menegaknya aku hanya bisa berpose seperti bebek kehausanㅡtidak perlu membayangkan bagaimana posenya.

Air putih?!

Hah, Hufflepuff boleh unggul dengan nasi kuningnya yang berbentuk segitiga sempurna tapi tidak dengan minuman merakyatnya!

Kemudian aku berjalan ke meja asrama tercintaku. Aku melirik jam ular dililit tanaman merambat desain ibuku dan yang kuatur menjadi waktu mundur untuk mantra pendiam melalui mulut, dan mataku terbelalak. Waktunya tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi dan aku belum merasakan apapun yang ada di meja Slytherin.

Eeeeeeeh, omong-omong tiga puluh menit itu lama, bukan?

Ya, itu lama. Dan aku langsung berlari ke meja asramaku mengambil daging ular asap piton yang tak dipotong sehingga panjangnya mencapai ujung ke ujung meja. Mungkin peri rumah memantrai ular itu agar makin panjang dan dapat dimakan seasrama. Dasar!

Begitu aku menyendok ular itu dan akan mencelupkan di saos kacang ala peri rumah yang lumayan lezat itu, aku tak habis pikir bahwa ada suara yang berdengung di sekitarku.

"Tuan Scamander?"

Oh. Celana dalam. Kakek. Robek.

Itu suara McGonagall yang entah kenapa masih hidup sampai zamanku ini. Padahal ia juga masih hidup saat ibuku remaja. Dan masih hidup pada zaman kakekku remaja. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa tuanya dia? Tidak bisa? Payah.

Suara langkah nenek tua itu mendekat dan aku langsung dihadapkan wajah keriputnya yang tidak pernah tersentuh krim yang sering dilakukan Violet dan kawan-kawan. Matanya nyalang dan wajahnya seperti meleleh begitu ia memandangku lekat-lekat.

"Bisa kau jelaskan mengenai apa yang kau perbuat pada seisi kastil?"

Serius. Aku perlu celana dalam robek milik kakek untuk menyembunyikan wajah tampanku dari balik wajah keriput McGonagall yang bisa saja menular. Tidak. Aku tidak mau keriput muda!

"Tuan Scamander?"

"Ini salah kakek, nenㅡProfessor," kataku tanpa melihat McGonagall, semoga keriputnya tidak menular karena aku tidak memandangnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bisa kaujelaskan lebih rincinya."

"Kakek mengajariku mantera pendiam melalui mulut agar aku bisa melakukan tur makanan," jawabku cepat-cepat dan mulai menggeser menjauhi McGonagall.

"Tur makanan?" Aku yakin mata tak ada harapan hidup McGonagall sekarang membulat dengan jeleknya.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, kau tahu. Seperti mencoba setiap makanan yang ada di asramㅡ"

"Tur makanan bodohmu itu telah membuat seisi kastil terdiam seperti patung."

"Aku tahu. Tapi itu akan berakhir dalam tiga puluh menitㅡah, dua puluh menit lagi," jelasku setelah melirik jam.

"Kalau begitu syukurlah. Kau dapat berkunjung ke ruang detensi dua puluh menit ke depan." Dan nenek tua itu pergi menjauhiku dan aku dapat bernapas lega begitu merasakan kulitku tidak mengeriput sedikitpun dan dua puluh menit lagi seisi kastil akan kembali normal dan aku akan pergi ke ruang detensi mengunjungi McGonagall.

Celana. Dalam. Kakek. Robek.

Dua puluh menit lagi aku akan pergi ke ruang detensi mengunjungi nenek tua McGonagall dengan banyak potensi kulit keriputnya menular padaku.

Aku pasti bermimpi.

Mimpi buruk.

Di samping mimpi indah begitu menyenangkannya tur makanan!

Ya, mungkin aku bermimpi indah sekarang. McGonagall tidak mungkin memberiku detensi, karena hanya Snape yang dapat melakukannya.

Kau pasti bermimpi indah, Lorcan. Coba cubit pipimu sekarang.

Sakit.

Celana. Dalam. McGonagall. Robek.

* * *

20:02 - 26/01/2015

Yeaaaaay. Selesai dan sangat tidak jelas.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan komentar jangan lupa!


End file.
